Nature vs Nurture
by HarmonicWaves
Summary: Behavior. The total movements made by an organism to internal and external stimuli. Movements that both changed and remained unchanged throughout the organism's evolution. A feral child, raised and transformed by grimms, was suddenly put back into human society. A monster or a human, where does one begin and the other end? Social. Biological. Nations. Species. Self-domestication?
1. The Boy Who Cried Wolf

**I do not own RWBY or any of the works Rooster Teeth produces.**

 **Beta: Noble4259**

What makes something human?

Is it something one was born as? Or was it something one develops when they are alive?

Is it to have a certain physiological structure? Is it to have deep, complex emotions and intellect to process them, and be able to temporarily suppress one's instinct? Is it to understand the concept of life and death? Is it to follow a set of genetically passed instructions called nature? Or is there no meaning to it at all?

If the answer is yes to any of the questions, then what truly distinguishes humans from other sentient species?

People sometimes speak about the 'bestial' cruelty of humans, but that is unjust and offensive to beasts. No animal could ever be so cruel as humans, so artful, so artistically cruel as humans.

What makes it interesting is that humans could be much worse than the most primitive and savaged of animals. For homo sapiens are the only known animal species that cruelly kills its species, not for survival, but for any noticeable difference from each other.

Then wouldn't it be appropriate to say that humans are the true monsters of this world? A single-minded monster that all living creatures should fear as they destroy and take everything they want. That all creatures should flee and hide so that they could never be found by humans, or else be guaranteed their enslavement or extinction. The apex predator.

If only it were that simple.

Once upon a time, in a land far far away. A small village called Shion, which is part of Mistral territory, had a decently large population of both Valeian and Vacuonian within its borders. It was known throughout Remnant as a beautiful and peaceful place to spend a holiday or a celebration. With its beautiful hot bath lakes to its exotic wild Mistralian flowers, one could easily fall in love with the scenery. As well as lose themselves to the enchanting songs of small animals native of Shion.

"AAAHHHHH!"

"RUNNNNN!"

"GET THEM OUT OF HERE!"

Screams and curses could be heard vividly in every corner of a small village of Shion as it was being assaulted by large groups of Mistral foot soldiers. However, the soldiers were not attacking indiscriminately but were purging the place of people from Valean and Vacuonian ancestry.

They were checking each home to identify the residence and would instantly execute or capture the occupants when it is confirmed that they are not from Mistral or Vale. Gunshots could be heard from different sections of the village as many retaliated against the opposing force.

Due to the mountainous terrain of Shion, the Mistralian forces were not able to bring their tanks or armored vehicles with them. They had to rely on ground troops to chase down their targets, which was proven to be difficult due to the lack of lighting as it was 1 am in the morning.

This allowed time for some of the occupants in the village to plan a counter attack as well to escape to the forest.

A large man with short blond hair slammed the door with utmost urgency. From an outsider's point of view, he looked like a giant bodybuilder wearing casual clothing, frantically trying to enter the large metal door with a large sword firmly gripped in his right hand.

He shouted Isabelle repeatedly while trying to break the door down. After his 12 attempts, the hinges that held the door broke, and he quickly went inside the mansion.

"ISABELLE! ISABELLE! ISABELLE!" He called as he desperately searched the large estate.

"Jacques?" called a feminine voice hiding in an underground hatch. A look of worry and relief was present in her expression as she tightly held a baby wrapped in cloth to her chest. The baby was crying and was only three weeks old.

"Isabelle." Called the man out in relief as he quickly ran towards her to engulf her in a tight hug.

"Jacques, what's happening? The screams out.."

"There's no time. We have to get out of here quickly." Jacques quickly let go of the hug and grabbed her hand to drag her. When he heard a gunshot close by, he immediately stopped and looked outside through the window.

"Are we being attacked?" asked the concerned mother.

Jacques quickly looked over Isabelle if she was alright then immediately looked at the window. "Yes. Those Mistral bastards are here to purge this place of anyone from Vale or Vacuo." He informed with venom in his voice.

"What? Why?!" exclaimed Isabelle.

"A war broke out just yesterday. "

"How?"

"The transmission from the capital said that Mistral was attacked by Vacuo. It was not a normal attack, but an attack that killed many civilians and a member of the nobility." Seeing the close looked clear from the window, he approached the door and slowly peaked to see if anyone was near the house. "Mistral stated that this was in direct violation of the treaty of Vytal, resulting in a declaration of war between Vacuo and Mistral.

With the additional information, Isabelle was able to easily fit the dots together. She looked at Jacques with both gravity and shock. "And due to our alliance with Vacuo, Vale must aid Vacuo in war conflicts."

"Yes, Vale declared war on Mistral this morning and I heard from a reliable source that Atlas declared war as well against both Vacuo and Vale this afternoon. By the alliance between Atlas and Mistral."

"This can't be happening. Not now!" She held the baby even tighter as she understood the danger that was currently present to her new born baby.

"This the start of The Second Great War." Informed Jacques

"The Great War." Stated Isabelle. There have been many wars throughout the years, but there has not been a great war for over 100 years. A war of multiple magnitudes with all the largest kingdoms of Remnant participating.

"What should we do?"

"Follow our training and experiences Isabelle. We are huntsmen; we must survive no matter what. Quickly we must go now!" Jacques stated as he quickly ran out of the house with his wife behind him.

They used the houses, buildings, and alleyways as cover to hide from the Mistral forces scouting around the village. There were numerous of them, and they could identify that many of them were huntsmen and huntresses.

"We need to go to the forest Jacques. That's the only way for us to lose them" whispered Isabelle as she guarded her husband's back while following him to prevent a surprise attack from behind.

"I know, but we can't use the main path. It's heavily patrolled right now." He peaked at one of the corners and could see dozens of soldiers guarding the main roads. However, when he was peeking, one of the huntresses immediately looked towards his location. As if she sensed something.

Jacques instantly hid behind the corner. "Shit!" Realizing that the huntress that spotted them must have a detection type semblance. "We need to run!"

The baby on her arms started to cry due to the sudden sound and movement. Alarmed and in a state of panic due to the sudden demand from her husband and the baby crying, Isabelle quickly began running with her husband.

She could hear the footsteps of a large group of infantries behind them but were able to lose them after getting lost in several street corners. The blonde woman also forcefully put her hand on her babies mouth the stop the sound of crying. It pained her to see her son struggling and in pain for what she's doing to him, but she reasoned herself that she had no choice.

After ten minutes of constant panic running, both stopped and leaned themselves on the nearest walls. Both were out of breath and are trying to gather as much oxygen as possible.

"Jacques…." Isabelle leaned her back on the wall and slowly fell to a sitting position on it. She held the baby tight as he continued to desperately cry in pain as her mother kept forcing her hand to cover his mouth. She looked at the pained and struggling infant in her hand with both pain and guilt for what she was doing. "Jaune…" Isabelle called as she cried in agony but was muffled by using the cloth to hold the baby on her face.

"Isabelle, we have to go now. We can't stay here much longer."

"Jacques?" She asked as she kept her eyes on her struggling baby with tears. "Do y-you really think we can s-survive this?"

Seeing her in such pain, Jacques doesn't know what to say. The chances of them surviving this with no proper equipment and reinforcement was very slim. But they still got to try. No matter what, they should try. Even if it means that only the baby would survive. "We will survive this. We are Arcs, and Arcs are always survivors." He stated with as much confidence and truth as he could mutter as he kneeled to hug his loving wife.

Getting herself in control again by controlling her breathing, she looked at her husband with a sad smile. "I know we can do it." She knows that they won't survive this, it was more for her husband than herself. Even if they escaped to the forest, there was no guarantee they could live as there as there were huntsmen and huntresses with detection type semblance everywhere.

Steeling himself for what he believes as his duty, Jacques helped his wife stand up. "We can do this."

She nodded and loosened the pressure she was putting on her son. After which they both continued to sneak their way to various corners in the streets of Shion.

When Jacques turned to one of the many corridors they sneaked through, he saw a sudden flash a few hundred meters away. Realizing what it was, he quickly raised his sword to block the incoming sniper bullet.

However, the projectile was much faster than an assault rifle or pistol projectile. It penetrated the center of his belly.

Due to the extreme force of the projectile as well as it being shot downward from a tall house, the veteran huntsman was slammed to the ground and slid backward with dangerous speed. He slammed to the wall of the building on the opposite side of the corner and formed a large crater on it.

The wall that was heavily damaged was made of 8 inches of solid concrete with 6 inches of heavy reinforced steel. Combined with the small crater formed on the floor where he slammed and a line of destroyed cement that lead to the nearly penetrated wall, the impact shocked Jacques entire body.

Realizing that he was shot, Jacques quickly rolled back to hid behind the corridor. He knew that he had a large aura reserve, enough for even four average huntsmen, but what shot him was an anti-aura penetration sniper. A weapon powerful enough to penetrate the aura's of huntsmen or destroy it completely.

The attack dealt a significant amount of damage to his aura reserve, but he was fortunate that it didn't penetrate it due to his large reserve. What it did though was create a large wound on his belly that began to bleed heavily. Aura might be able to absorb enormous amounts of kinetic energy, but it could only block about 97% of it. So, the more powerful an attack is, the more damage the one receiving it would acquire. It's even more dangerous if the attack was very concentrated as all the force would be directed to a single point, thus increasing the damage done in that area.

Jacques cursed himself for his thoughtlessness of not checking the corridors before moving. He now lost more than three-quarters of his entire aura reserve; another attack would surely kill him.

"Damn it!" He hissed in pain as blood continued to flow out of his stomach. From experience, he knew that some of his internal organs were damaged and were bleeding inside. His aura is trying to heal it, but the damage was too intensive and requires immediately medical help.

Isabelle quickly kneeled beside Jacques and tore a part of her shirt to cover the wound. Fear was evident in both her and Jacques's eyes due to the severity of the damage. She didn't say anything to him, her years of experience as a veteran huntress means that she knew the implications of the damage that her husband has taken. "Jacques? Could you stand?" she asked worriedly

The blonde man nodded with pain as he gritted his teeth hard from the pain. He slowly tried to stand up and instantly fell.

Fear and worried as she could hear troops coming to their location. "We need to go now!" she informed with urgency as she quickly used her free arm to shoulder carry her husband.

They both tried to run as fast as they can but was quickly caught up by a large group of huntsmen and huntresses that were chasing them.

There were three huntsmen and three huntresses that appeared to be in their early 20s that found them. Each with their own unique weapons and armor. They all looked at the couple with careful observation and caution.

"ARCS! WE FOUND ARCS!" Shouted one of the female huntresses with surprise when she recognized their appearance. The Arc family is one of the most prominent, riches and most powerful family from Vale. They were known for producing great warriors and leaders for many generations and had won multitudes of battles. This made them very popular as well as targeted by many of their enemies. Especially the other kingdoms of Remnant.

Due to the information that was stated by their teammate, the Mistralian huntsmen and Huntress all looked shocked. They never expected to fight against an Arc and were now very cautious in their actions. Their movements became more precise and focused as they all kept their guards up incase of any sudden attack from the couple.

Jacques and Isabelle both observed the movements and could tell that their opponents were highly trained as well as highly coordinated with each others. They must have been on the same team when they were in their academies.

This was bad news for the couple as it means they would not be able to escape from them.

Jacques removed himself Isabelle and raised his long sword to a vertical defensive position. Isabelle used her free arm that was not carrying the baby and brought out her short sword to defend the back of her husband as the huntsmen continued to surround them in a circle.

The Mistralian huntsmen surround the couple and cautiously watching their every move with trained focus.

"What are our orders Petra?" asked one of the huntsman with a confused expression while pointing his curved spear gun at Jacques.

The female leader name Petra, who had long green hair and sharp brown eyes, brought up her left hand to press a communication device on her ear. "Sir, we have found Arcs. The male is critically injured, and the female is currently holding an infant."

There was a minute of pure silence as Petra listened to the orders of her superior officer.

Petra nodded with a small frown. "Understood sir." She slowly brought down the hand on her head as well as disarmed her one-handed axe gun. "Command has ordered us to capture them."

Even though the large group of huntsmen and huntresses were speaking Mistralian, Jacques and Isabelle were able to understand their conversations. It was part of their training in the academy to learn all the main languages of Remnant for both military and diplomatic purposes.

Petra slowly approached the couple with a sigh while two of her teammates guard her, the other three aiming at the Arcs with their weapons. "Mr. and Mrs. Arc, would you please come with us to our nearby base. We promise you that none of you will get hurt." She said in an accented Valeian with a soft voice while putting her hands up as a peaceful gesture.

Still in agonizing pain from the wound and angry with his current situation, Jacques glared at the leader. "Like fuck!.. You are!.. You're just going to!. Torture us for information!.. And use us as a political!.. Tool!" Jacques shouted in broken sentences as he still couldn't breath properly as the painful pressure in his chest and stomach continued to grow every second.

"I promise you that we will do no such thing. Please join us; you are currently critically injured Mr. Arc. There are medical supplies in our bases that would save your life." She looked at the wife that was still holding tightly to the baby. There was pity and sadness in her eyes when she saw the cloth wrapped around the baby. "Please, at least do it for your child." Her eyes stayed on the baby as she begged.

Jacques slowly looked at his stomach and could see gushes of blood still coming out. He could feel his strength weakening as the sword that he often bragged that it weights nothing felt a lot heavier and continues to get even heavier.

He then slowly turned his head to look at his wife. She wasn't looking at him as she was too preoccupied protecting his back from two of the huntsman aiming their guns at them. He could tell she is terrified but was doing her best to remain strong to protect him. She always was stronger than he was in every way, and no words could ever describe how much he loves her. She would also never be able to realize how she saved her from all the guilt and that he felt when he did his job.

Killing people was something he never wanted but was forced on him by his family as a member of the Arcs. His parents only wanted a weapon, and he always thought of himself like that. He never imagined or thought that he deserved to be loved and to love so deeply. But now that he had, he couldn't help but cry painfully.

He was so happy to have a loving family. Not a family built on establishing power, but one filled with compassion and care. That made it more painful knowing that he would lose it all.

Maybe because he was currently close to dying that he started to imagine his life. He then looked at the son covered by the cloth. The child's birth had some problems, but it was nothing too serious. More tears of sorrow continued to flow his eyes as he looked at his son. His son. The son that was supposed to have a life together with them.

Oh, how much he wanted to have a son. That didn't mean he didn't love his daughters; he loved them all dearly. Even if he had a son, he would still love them all equally. Call it selfish; he wanted a son to live on to and to teach things that his father never did. To have a life he never had and the freedom he could never achieve. To live through him what his father could not and would not provide. He would have never allowed him to be a huntsman.

Isabelle knew he wanted a son even though he never said it, so it came with a surprise when she announced that she was pregnant with a boy. He was so excited that he thought he could die happy right there. His daughters were all excited to have a younger brother as well.

He was so happy when Jaune was born, and that made it all more painful of what's happening now.

He gripped his sword tighter as anger and sorrow accumulated in him. He was a father of seven daughters, and it was his duty to protect his family. If they capture him, his wife, and Jaune, they would be likely tortured, used as a political tool, or made an example of. His daughters would be in grave danger.

He knows what he had to do. For his country and family. But knowing that he would never be able to see his children grow again made it even more difficult. But if there is even a slight chance of escape…. He will take it.

"Isabelle.." He whispered weakly to his loving wife.

Isabelle turned her head to see the sad tear covered face of her husband. She looked at him with worry and confusion. Before she could say a word, Jacques quickly activated the rifle from his long sword at used it to fire at the two huntsmen in front of Isabelle.

Shocked by the sudden unexpected movement, the two Mistralian huntsmen were not quick enough to dodge or block the projectile. They were both hit by a swarm of bullets, but due to their aura and armor, it did not penetrate them. However, the force from it was able to knock them to the floor, leaving an opening.

"RUN ISABELLE!"

"No Jacques!" she begged while tightly hugging him. "Please No!"

"RUN!" He shouted at her and pushed her as hard as he can while using his body to cover her from the bullets that are being shot at them.

She resisted but was pushed again with even greater force due to Jacques short force burst semblance. The force was enough to push her over 40 feet, and she used her body to cover the baby. She quickly got up and could see her husband being impaled by a spear in his stomach.

"RUN!" He continued to shout as blood continued to flow out of his mouth.

Not being able to bear watching, she instantly closed her eyes with tears and ran to the exposed alleyway while the two huntsmen were still recovering.

"RUN!"

She ran. Trying her best to block the sound of her husband shouting and screaming in pain.

"RUUNNN!"

She ran. Desperately thinking of nothing else but the child that she was holding. Tears continued to flow uncontrollably on her face.

"RUU…!" The shout was suddenly cut off, and all that remained was a deafening silence that haunted Isabelle's every step.

Isabelle continued to run as fast as she could. The shouts of her husband that could no longer be heard pained her heart as if it was ripped from her. The silence and its implications were so much more painful that it made her want to scream.

But she tried her best to keep herself together and ran. Trying not to care about anything but escape and their survival.

She then reached the outskirts of the village where large numbers of trees began to appear in front of her. When she looked behind, there were two huntsmen chasing behind her. They were gaining on her quickly.

Normally, she would be able to outrun most huntsmen and huntresses. However, she was still weak from giving birth just barely four weeks ago, thus was still recovering. As well as the child she is carrying prevented her from doing any strenuous maneuvers.

Multiple gunshots were being fired, and Isabelle could feel the pain of the impacts on her back.

She fell multiple times from the force of the bullet that impacted her. From the strength of the force, the huntsmen were using rifles as it was much more powerful than a pistol. Her aura protected her from severe damages, but she could quickly feel her aura decreasing rapidly as they continued to shoot her rapidly as she tried to run away.

Fear, anxiety, and desperation continued to grow each time a bullet shot her and as her aura decreases. Each time a bullet shot her, she would fall on her hands and knees but would continue to run. Each time she fell, she would do her best to cushion the fall so her baby won't get hurt.

The mother prayed and begged to reach the forest but fell each time.

She didn't reach far when she suddenly felt an intense stinging pain at her back, a few centimeters above her waist.

The pain was so intense that she couldn't stand back up properly again. The moment she tried to stand, she would feel more pain and would be forced to lie on the floor.

She screamed and cried in agony at how helpless she was on the ground. The fear, anger, frustration, anxiety, desperation, and self-pity all came out with raw power to the point that she could no longer control herself at all.

She cried and cursed. Cried for all that she lost and cursed to everything that happened to her tonight.

Blood flowed out from her back as the two huntsmen approached her.

It felt different, the feeling of being hunted. She killed people, hunted them down and eliminated them for what she believed, her family, and for her country. She even killed children like so many experienced huntsmen and huntresses during the wars. It felt so different. The acts that she committed all looked more horrifying than she could never have imagined before.

Now, watching her son in front of her crying for her comfort and love made it even more unbearably so. Knowing that they might both die right there, and not able to protect him.

All her daughters back home in Vale would never get the chance to meet their younger brother. Nor would they ever see their parents again. It's so cruel… It was too cruel…

All seven of them; Jasmine, Janice, Irene, Jade, Iris, Ivy, and Joan.

"I'm s-o sorry. I'm s-o ve-ry so-rry..." tears and mucous covered her face while thinking of them.

She held her new baby even tighter as if it was the only thing that kept all her pain at bay. "Ja-une…." She looked at him painfully and covered her face with the cloth that surrounded her baby "My Ja-une."

Isabelle slowly turned her head to see two huntsmen approached her carefully. Cautious of any possible actions she might take. She could only see two of them, and they were different from the ones she encountered with Jacques.

There were only two of them, but she was sure more would be on their way soon.

In a panic, multiple thought swarms to her head on what Mistral or Atlas would do to them. They might kill her son, use him as leverage, or worse, brainwash him to fight against Vale and her family.

She doesn't want her son to die, but she also can't let the enemy get their hands on him. If they took him, he would suffer. That thought pained her even more than any wound that was inflicted on her. But if she could just kill those two huntsmen before reinforcements arrive, there could be a chance that she could escape with her son. It's sounded impossible considering her damaged state, but anything was better than the alternative.

They would never take him! They would never take him from her!

She slowly placed the baby on the soft grassy ground and stood up sloppily as the intense pain made it difficult. If she can make her son survive this… If Jaune could survive…

While her back still turned from the huntsmen that stopped behind her. She quickly took out a short sword from her waist and used its pistol form to shoot at the huntsmen.

Seeing the sudden movement, the huntsmen began to shoot at her. However, knowing this, Isabelle dashed to the side with short, blinding speed to dodge them. She was still shot in the leg because she was not fast enough due to her injury. But her aura was able to block it.

Using her wind semblance, she flew with incredible speed towards the two huntsmen. The dead leaves and dirt around her followed her as well due to the sudden difference in pressure.

This distracted the two huntsmen as large swarms of dirt and leaves covered their vision. Instinctively, they both quickly transform their guns to their melee weapon form. One was a sharp whip while the other was a Luwuk.

Isabelle used their distraction and her flying momentum to attack the one with the Luwuk with tremendous force. A powerful diagonal slash was performed on the huntsman's head. The powerful force was enough to cause massive head trauma even with his aura's protection as he slammed on the ground with tremendous force. A large amount of dirt and smoke exploded from the ground impact.

Seeing the huntsman she attacked no longer moving; she quickly turned to the other one. The other huntsman looked at his teammate with concern. "Kalos!"

Trying to end the fight quickly, she ran towards the other huntsman. Seeing her getting closer, the whip wilder grabbed the other end of the whip and used it to block the slash attacks from the female Arc.

When he blocked a diagonal slash, Isabelle took advantage of the young huntsman's inexperience and kicked him at his side. This threw him to the side, and he rolled to recover.

Transforming her sword into its pistol mode, she began to shoot the young boy. Seeing this, the boy quickly jumped and perform side flip while expanding his whip to vertically slash the mother.

She jumped to her side to dodge it. When he landed on the ground, he performed multiple slashes while rolling to his sides to constantly change his position and angle. Circling her to keeping her at the center and taking full advantage of the whip's range. He would switch from whip mode and gun mode while rolling to trap her.

He intended to weaken her out as blood continued to flow out above her waist. Her movement was getting slower and her defense weaker.

The female Arc constantly dodged by rolling, dodging, flipping as the attacks continued with no stop. Her breath became more hectic, and her vision began to fade rapidly. She couldn't focus properly as everything around her began to blacken out.

This caused her to be unable to dodge one of the young huntsman's attacks on her leg. The whip wrapped around her left shin and ground it with thousands of small blades that surrounded the whip.

Shouting from the pain, she quickly tried to let it loose. However, the Huntsman pulled her leg and rotated the whip to his surroundings. She was sent flying while followed the movement of the whip. Smashing through multiple trees and solid structures.

Transforming her sword to its pistol form again, she shot the huntsman in mid-air while he was too occupied crashing her to various trees.

This made the huntsman to lose his rotational momentum and go in the defensive.

Released from the whip, she vertically landed on a tree and used her powerful leg to push herself to the boy. The tree shattered from the force as she traveled towards the huntsman and thrust her sword towards his chest.

Due to the unexpected speed of her movement, the young huntsman was not able to dodge properly and was stabbed at the left side of his shoulder and penetrated it.

Grunting in pain, he quickly used Isabelle's momentum to throw him behind him.

Isabelle rolled back to her standing position behind the young huntsman and began to run again to get closer for another attack.

The huntsman rotated himself to increase the momentum of his whip and performed a horizontal attack.

Isabelle used her sword to block the whip, but it only wrapped around her weapon. Falling for his trap, he jumped and stepped on his whip which pulled Isabelle's sword. Making her lose her balance.

Seeing an opening, the edge of the whip handle formed a dagger-like shape and he used it to stab her while her weapons were restrained.

Sensing the attack, she grabbed his hand with the dagger and head bumped him. She quickly stabbed her sword to the ground and elbowed the boy.

Knowing close quarters was suicide, he tried to get away from her but was grabbed at the neck and kneed multiple times at his diaphragm. He vomited due to the pressure excreted to his stomach.

However, the vomit was able to temporarily stop the mother's attack as some of it went to her eyes. Not allowing her opponent to escape, she impulsively bit the nose of the Huntsman.

The Huntsman used his fist to consecutively punch her temple at her temple as he screamed in pain. Each punch made her more disoriented as blood began to flow from her head. With all her strength, she ripped the nose off from her opponent.

As he screamed in pain and fear, Isabelle used this opportunity to make the final blow. About to thrust her sword into the huntsman's chest, the whip wilder activated his flexibility semblance which allowed him to escape her grip.

Shocked by the unexpected semblance. This gave the Huntsman an opening to use his whip to entangle her hand with her weapon and circled it around her neck by rotating behind her. When he was back to back with her, he pulled his whip from his shoulder as hard as he could while screaming in pain from the damage he took.

The whip around her neck suffocated Isabelle and at the same time pulled her weapon close to her own throat. He resisted in panic, but the lack of oxygen was slowly weakening her strength until her blade penetrated the right side of her neck.

Blood kept coming out of her neck as she desperately tried to put pressure on it while trying to keep fighting. Her last opponent was kneeling and screaming in pain just a few feet behind her. Desperation and unable to think properly, all she could do was walk limply towards him with her free hand outstretched towards him. The sound of one choking on fluids could be heard.

However, before she could even travel two steps, a swarm of bullets shot at her from her left. Dozens of bullets penetrated her flesh everywhere. The force of all of them pushed her many feet away from her initial position and fell lifeless to the ground.

The mother didn't stay still though, as she slowly crawled to her baby in desperation. Her eyes dull, like she was not thinking of what she was doing.

She crawled to her baby in desperation, life being quickly lost in her eyes as a trail of blood followed her every move.

The crying sound of the baby was the only noise that was able to drown down the screaming pain of the Huntsman and the disturbed, broken breathing of collapsed lungs.

When she reached her baby, she used her weak, bloody hands and placed it around her baby's neck.

She was trying to kill him.

Her pain and damaged state made her unable to think properly. Only trying to desperately not allow them to take her baby.

Using as much strength as she could muster to strangle him, she squeezed with all her might.

The baby's screams began to get weaker.

However, her strength gave in, and the pressure around her son's throat was gone as her hand slowly fell and stoked her baby's face.

Her lifeless eyes, still opened wide with tears, watching her baby as he continued to cry for need. Ignorant of what's happening around him.

Her last thoughts…. To kill her son.

The huntsmen and huntresses that shot her quickly gathered around the deceased mother and the injured Mistral huntsman. It was the same team that killed Jacques.

"We need a medic now!" shouted one of the huntress as she ran towards the bleeding huntsman kneeling on the ground.

Another one quickly went to the huntsman that lie still on the floor to check his pulse. "This one's still alive!"

"What a god damn fucking waste! We could have gotten an Arc alive! Do you know how valuable that would be?!" asked another commanding huntsman as he looked down on the injured soldier.

"No! But I can fucking tell you how strong they are!" said Petra with blood all around her.

A tall blonde huntsman named Erik slowly approached the laying mother while pointing his spear rifle at her. He used his rifle to poke her to check if there are any reactions. Seeing no response, he signaled another male huntsman behind him to cover him as he checks her.

Erik kneeled and began checking her pulses. After observing for 30 seconds, he concluded she was dead. "She's gone Petra". He then began to check if the infant that the deceased mother was approaching was alright. However, the moment he opened the cloth. "Ahhh! What the hell is that thing?!" Surprised by what he saw, he back away and fell on his rear.

Curious as to what could shock their teammate, the group of huntsmen and huntresses quickly approached the baby. When they opened the cloth completely, they were surprised to see a very hairy looking creature that was crying.

"What in Remnant is that?!"

"Is that some kind of monkey?

Thick dirty blond hair completely covered the baby and made it look like a small ape.

The medic huntsman of the team knelt to observe the infant and carried him to get a closer look. "No, he's human. Based on the symptoms, he most likely suffering from Hypertrichosis." He stated after a few seconds of observation.

"Hyper-what?"

"Hypertrichosis, also known as Werewolf Syndrome. It's not a severe problem per se because it doesn't affect the physical body in any way besides excessive hair growth and irritation. There are many possible treatments for this, so it's not too big of a problem."

Erik glanced at Petra as she slowly took the baby from the medic. "So, what do we do now?"

"Isn't it obvious? We were told to take the Arcs to our base. Two of them are dead now, so that leaves us with the infant." Stated another huntsman.

"Yeah, I know that! It's just… What do you think they might do to him?"

Their leader, Petra looked to be contemplating about something as she watched the baby continue to cry on the floor. Mesmerized by the innocence, ignorance, and pain of his clear blue eyes. She gave him a small, sad smile to try to ease him while rocking her arm.

"Petra?"

Still, in deep thought, she did not look away. "I honestly don't know. Normally I would say that he would be returned to Vale, but these are not normal times."

"Do you think that they might use him as leverage against Vale?" asked Erik.

"I don't know. But yes, there is a high chance that could happen."

"Isn't that just too cruel for someone so young?

Petra could not deny that she didn't want any harm to come to the child. The choice of turning the child in might give Mistral small leverage against Vale. Her kingdom might use him as an exchange for another important Mistral noble in the future. If Vale didn't allow an exchange, then there would be little political use for the boy realistically. Her kingdom might just throw him at an orphanage or use him as a propaganda tool. It was the second part that she was most worried about.

What she wanted was to bring the infant back to his remaining family. The child was way too young to be taken advantage of, and there were too many uncertainties on what a baby of the Arcs could provide. No relevant information could be gathered from the infant as he was still a baby.

Petra's thought process was disturbed when a large explosion occurred just near the other edge of the village.

"What the hell is going on over there?!" exclaimed one of the huntress under Petra's command.

The green haired ax wielder quickly brought her left hand to her hear to activate her ear piece. "Team KEMP is in urgent need of reinforcement. They are facing against a group of huntsmen."

"What about the infant?" Erik looked at the baby. "We can't take him with us or just leave him here."

Not having enough time to decide on what to do with the infant. Whether to give him to her superior officer or try to find a way to get him back to Vale safely. She picked the temporary neutral choice. "Hedi, keep the baby safe here while we are gone. Contact me if anything happens."

Confused with the order, Hedi hesitantly took the baby from Petra. "Are you sure Petra? We could get in a lot of trouble for this."

"I'll worry about that later. Just watch over him."

Hedi looked conflicted but nodded. "Okay, just get back here quickly."

Petra and the rest of her team promptly ran to their designation while the medic huntsman took his two-injured teammates to the nearest base.

Hedi held the boy and carefully wrapped the cloth around him. "It's okay baby. It's okay."

She waited there for five minutes when an order was given to her earpiece. "Everyone near the east side of Shion, there is a large number of possible Valean and Vacuonian running towards your location. Assist in their capture immediately."

"What?!" she exclaimed and quickly looked at the edge of the village. As stated, a large number of people were running away from the village.

She looked at the escaping group and then looked at the baby she was ordered to look after. This continued a couple of times "Fuck!" She looked at the baby with indecision and went to a nearby branch to hide the baby. "Stay here for a little bit okay. I'll be back real quick." The huntress quickly ran to chase the escaping group with the huntsman.

Jaune was all alone when the huntress left and cried as he continued to hear more explosions and shouts from the village.

This continued for a couple of minutes, and he cried even harder as the frosty night pained every inch of his skin.

As if hearing and sensing the distress, a large dark figure began to slowly come out from the darkness of the forest.

The figure was huge, being nine feet tall in fours and would most likely be way over 20 feet when standing up. It's muscles and bone structures were dense, indicated by how the thick branches of the tree didn't even temporarily dented the figure's skin.

The creature looked like it had a mass close to two US tons due to the massiveness of its body.

Its entire body was colored pitch black which gave it an effect that it was an extension of the shadows from the forest. The only thing that indicated that it wasn't just a shadow was its glowing dark crimson eyes. Looking with inhuman intensity to the crying baby.

The dark creature slowly approached the distressed infant while carefully observing his environment to make sure that there was no one around.

Still crying when the creature was looming on top of the infant, the wolf-like creature leaned in closer to observe closely.

Sensing someone near him, the baby opened his eyes slowly see what it was. Dark glowing crimson eyes looked directly at the deep bright blue eyes.

Seeing something so mesmerizing, the baby's cries began to lower. Not knowing what the baby was doing, the beowolf continued to get closer.

It sniffed the baby everywhere and slightly recalled back its head when it reached the lower part of the baby. Curiosity and confusion evident on its large wide eyes, as if not sure of what kind of creature that was in front of it.

While continuing its observations, the baby hugged the giant nose of the wolf while keeping his eyes closed.

The unexpected movement made the giant wolf inclined back a bit, but slowly lowered himself even more towards the baby a second later.

Sensing the warmth near him, the child continued to try to get even closer to the wolf as a source of shelter.

As if sensing the emotions and needs of the child, the shadowy creature opened its mouth and breathed slowly with it. Engulfing the child with a much-needed warmth from the frosty night.

This continued for a or two minutes till the boy slept. Looking uncertain and thinking of the strange furry creature in front of him. It looked around itself to see where the baby might have come from. However, it instinctively lowered its body in a protective manner around Jaune when it heard a small sound near it. Its eyes focused on the source and found out that it was just the wind.

It then looked back at the forest with hesitation and then back to the child that was hugging its fur while sleeping. It continued to look at the child as if it was the only thing that existed near him.

The black wolf lunged forward and completely engulfed the baby with its mouth. It carried the baby by using its mouth as a protective crib by not closing it. It was also used to keep the baby warm from the frosty night by the creatures hot breathing.

It then quickly ran towards the forest, moving with a speed that made it look like a moving blurred shadow. Merging with the pitch-black shadows that concealed the inner workings of the deep woods.

 **Author:**

 **The names of Jaune's parents are Jacques and Isabelle. This is because Joan d'Arc's parents are named Jacques and Isabelle.**

 **The Grimms in this fanfic are far stronger, faster, and more intelligent than the Grimm in the RWBY series. Like a single normal Beowolf could kill a dozen of huntsmen and huntresses, especially because in this universe the huntsmen does not have any experience fighting them. Think of it like a normal soldier fighting against a super werewolf on steroids. The huntsmen in this fic are basically elite highly trained military soldiers of their respective kingdom.**

 **I also want to inform you that in this fic, the Grimm have not been seen or heard of for thousands of years. They have been gone even before the time the humans have been able to use Dust. That is why in this fanfic, the humans no longer believe the Grimms really existed. That they only existed in legends and fairytales.**

 **Remnant in this fic is very different from the series, as there were no wars against the grimms. This fic is more centered around the human's war against themselves from different kingdom. The four kingdoms have been at war with each other's for generations and the improvements of technology and industrialization have escalated the war greatly. Also, when reading this fic, you must imagine that each kingdom speaks their own language. That mean that when two of the kingdoms are fighting each other in the battlefield, they will not be able to understand each other's. To make it easier to visualize; Vale speaks English, Vacuo speaks French, Atlas speaks German, Mistral speaks Hungarian.**

 **Also, I don't know who made the picture that I selected for this fic. If anyone knows the creator, please PM me his name so I can contact him for about it. If he doesn't want it here, I will remove it immediately. :D**


	2. The Little Mermaid

**Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating for a super long time, even thought I kind of finished this chapter months ago. I could blame my studies and university job, but that would not be entirely honest. I am just horrible at managing my time with my work and hobbies, so please forgive me. I will still write the stories, but the updates will be very irregular due to my jobs. Sorry!**

 **This chapter has more explanation than dialog. This is because I needed to explain this world a bit more so you could get a sense of what the combat and people are like. This fic was designed to be an alteration of the Fairy Tale mythology, so various events and objects will parallel real myths and legends. However, it is also a reverse of fairy tales as it tries to destroy the cultural structures in those stories. PLEASE ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER!**

 **19 Years Later**

 **Sea between Vale, Mistral, and Atlas**

"It's a wonderful view isn't it, Your Highness?"

The white-haired girl who was looking up the night sky slowly turned her head to acknowledge the officer asking the question.

"Yes. Yes, it is." Weiss said softly. She was slightly annoyed to be disturbed from her peaceful solitude, but just gave a small trained soft smile towards the officer.

The officer just nodded hesitantly, not knowing what else to do or say towards the Atlas ambassador and member of the Atlas Royal Family.

Weiss then slowly looked back up towards the night sky to mesmerize the view. She could sense the officer beside her trying to approach her but was either too afraid or cautious to do so. The princess just ignored him as he continued to hesitate, after a few seconds, the officer gave up and left with a bow. "Have a good night, Your Highness.".

As the officer walked back to his post, Weiss started to relax a bit more and focused more on the night sky that was filled with star of various constellations. She had never seen these many stars in one place before, part of her felt envious of the people that could see such marvel anytime they want.

She was currently at the balcony of a semi militarized cruise airship going to Atlas from Mistral. The cruise ship was designed to be in between a luxury and military cruise to be used for VIPs. Having state of the arts defensive and concealment technology. As well as being protected by two heavily armed and invisibly concealed Atlas destroyer class airship.

Normally, the cruiser would be guarded by two frigates for protection. However, 'normality' never did apply to Weiss. Especially as the Ambassador of Atlas to Mistral and a member of the Atlas Royal Family.

She had just concluded a major political and economic treaty with the royal family of Mistral and was now on her way back home. The princess sighed with exhaustion as she recalled the recent events that have transpired. The bombing of political buildings, the strategic mobilization of war machines, and illegal occupation of another kingdom's territories.

Escalation of another Great War is becoming more difficult to ignore. The Eastern Alliance and Western Alliance are both readying their military capacity in preparation of another war.

The Second Great War started 19 years ago and stopped 15 years ago. It was the bloodiest war to date, with a death toll of millions. However, the war never ended as no side surrendered and no peace treaties were made. Both sides just agreed to a temporary ceasefire due to exhaustion.

During the ceasefire, both sides continued to militarize rapidly in preparation for another chance to defeat their enemies. Nearly everything was focused on warfare, from the economy to education. Ancient academies such as Beacon, Haven, Shade, and Atlas were now completely used to train new generations of huntsmen and huntresses.

The devastation and lack of conclusion of the war left many survivors filled with anger and hatred towards their opposing kingdoms. Their anger and hatred passed on to their children with stereotypes and indoctrination.

Military service became mandatory after the age of 17, but schools would begin combat training at the young age of 12. Nearly everyone above the age of 14 were trained combatants ready to fight for their kingdoms. An entire generation trained for war that never saw peace.

Weiss closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, suspecting another headache from the stress. Sometimes she wonders if it would have been easier if she was indoctrinated like the rest of the commoners. She knew too much about the war and how both sides just kept escalating their aggression. Part of her dreamed for a more peaceful world where she would be free from the weight of her crown. However, another part of her wanted vengeance against the Western Alliance that stole so much from her. The alliance that killed and tortured her people. Insulted her kingdom. Took her freedom... And mom.

The ships silently sailed their way to Atlas as the princess tried to control her thoughts on the balcony. She looked back and could see from a window that the party was still ongoing inside. A party for her achievements during her stay in Mistral.

Weiss never really enjoyed those events. It was so superficial to the point of suffocation to her. That was why she went outside to the balcony of the airship to get a breather. To try to distract herself from all the thoughts that ran chaotically in her mind.

She looked down tiredly and sighed again. Breathing deeply to force herself to relax in preparation to go back inside the ship. The princess looked up at the sky once more to see a shooting star traveling across the vastness of space. For the first time in a while, she gave a genuine smile. Even though it was silly, she made a silent childish wish. She wished she had someone to always be with her. To be there when she's lonely and scared.

With one last look, she walked back inside the ship. The moment she opened the door, all eyes were set on her. "I propose a toast to Princess Schnee! The most beautiful ambassador I have ever laid my eyes upon!" exclaimed a large bulky noble from Mistral while raising his champagne.

The entire hall clapped, and Weiss gave a polite bow with a smile to show her thanks.

The Mistral noble bowed as well. "As a small token of my appreciation, I have a fine gift to present to you, your highness."

Weiss stopped herself from politely declining his gift. It was always best to accept a gift from a noble to show friendship and to feed his ego. Declining a gift could express disinterest or insult.

"Well, thank you. I would gladly accept your gift."

The noble commanded a servant to bring a large chest and pulled out a giant fur coat. The coat looked like it was a mix of a bear and a wolf stitched together.

Weiss raised an eyebrow from the unexpected gift.

"I hunted the bear and wolf myself your majesty. Their furs too fine and smooth to be used for anything else than a clothing of royalty." The noble smiled while putting his right hand on his chest with pride.

"Ah… I am greatly thankful for the gift." Weiss smiled passively.

"Would I have the honor to see you wear it, your majesty."

"Of course."

The noble slowly approached her and wrapped the coat around her back. The first thought on Weiss mind was, it was light. Like really light. It felt like it was the lightest fur coat in the world.

"How do you like it, your majesty?" the noble asked eagerly.

"Its perfect. Thank you very much Count Adolph."

The count gave prideful smile and a small bow. Weiss gave a small bow as well to return the respect. When that was over, she excused herself and approached the captain of the ship who stood steadily near an elevator.

"Captain."

The captain bowed. "Yes, your highness, is there something you need?"

"No. I would just like to excuse myself."

"Oh, is the celebration not to your liking?" Concern was evident from his expression.

Weiss smiled to ease his worries. "No, I am just a bit tired from all the meetings I had this morning. I just need a few minutes to shut my eyes."

"Of course. Would you like an escort?"

"That would not be necessary. Its fine, thank you Captain."

"Yes, your highness. Good night."

With that, Weiss activated the elevator to slowly walk towards her living quarter. Her quarter was a luxurious room with a king size bed. She approached the bed and lied flat on its surface. Too tired to shower or even remove the giant fur coat she was wearing. On the contrary, it was rather comforting to have a fluffy coat wrapped around her body. It was warm and soft to touch. Without much effort, she fell asleep.

Weiss instantly woke up from the sound of an alarm coming from the ship. She quickly got up from bed but fell when the ship shook violently. Sensing an attack, she quickly grabbed her Myrtenaster and ran towards the main hall to find out what's going on.

The main hall was in chaos as everyone is either running to find their weapons or moving to their battle stations. It was an organized chaos, as everyone in the ship knew what to do in case of an attack. The crew must engage in combat to hold off the enemy while the VIPs evacuate immediately through a escape pod.

From the window, she could see various explosion appearing on the destroyer class airships as it continued to fire on enemies too far for her to see at night. The two destroyer class ships are being used as shields to protect the cruiser from harm.

The enemy attacks were continuous, it was as if there were a lot more than six enemy ships out there firing at them.

Weiss looked around the hall to find anyone she knew who could explain the situation. She then found a lieutenant yelling orders near the door.

"Lieutenant!" Called Weiss.

Surprised to see the princess still on the main hall. The lieutenant quickly grabbed Weiss's wrist to move her to safety. "Your highness, It's not safe here!"

Weiss just pulled her hand away from his. "Who's attacking us?!"

Conflicted between telling her or moving her to safety due to lack of time, he decided on the former. "The ships are from Vale. Please your highness, get to the emergency pods immediately."

"How many ships?"

"I was told that there were ten destroyer class warships and an aircraft carrier." Fear was evident on his voice.

"What?!" Weiss was surprised with that number. Atlas prides itself for being the most technologically advanced kingdom. A single Atlas air warship could hold its own against three Vale air warships. However, the difference in numbers right now were too big. "How was Vale able to pass through without detection."

"I don't know mam. They just appeared out of nowhere and started attacking us."

It was then that she realized that she was the target. Vale figured out where her ship would pass and waited for them. The enemy ships stayed still, turned off their engines, and concealed their presence with the use of technology and semblances from its crew. There must have been a traitor within the three ships that signaled them the strike.

"Your highness, you have to evacuate now." The lieutenant stated urgently as he quickly grabbed her wrist to bring her to where the escape pods were.

Weiss allowed him to move her there while still holding her Myrtenaster with her other hand. She couldn't trust anyone right now but if he was genuine, then following him would be the better choice.

The lieutenant shouted everyone in front of him to make room to allow the princess to pass. They both ran their way outside the hall to a side of the ship outside.

Weiss could clearly see how the destroyer class ships were more focused on protecting the cruiser than going on full offensive. They were taking hits after hits from incoming projectiles and missiles.

Suddenly, gunshots could be heard from above and bullets enhanced by various dusts began to rain upon them from the sky.

"HUNTERS!" Exclaimed an officer to everyone on deck.

"TAKE COVER!"

Huntsmen and huntresses fell from the sky and landed on the many surfaces of the cruiser with great velocity. They performed a high-altitude dive and used their auras to negate the impact of landing. Some of them were shooting while falling or throwing their weapons on enemies close to where they would land.

The huntsmen and huntresses from Vale and Vacuo quickly began to attack the cruiser's personnel. Gunfights and melee combats were present everywhere on the ship.

Too distracted from the carnage, she was surprised when the lieutenant suddenly pulled her to another corridor for cover when an enemy huntsman fired at them. "Damn it!" he cursed as he quickly brought out his daggers that transformed to pistols to return fire.

While reloading, the lieutenant looked at Weiss with urgency. "Your highness, make one turn to the left and two turns to the right to reach the escape pods. I'll hold them off for you."

Weiss hesitated to leave him there. "Are you sure about this? Why can't you just come with me?"

"The enemy saw you, so they will send backup over here. I can distract them in thinking that you are still with me. This will buy you some time. Please princess, leave now."

Still hesitant, Weiss forced herself to nod and quickly gave her thanks. The lieutenant just smiled a bit. "Don't thank me yet. Now go!"

The princess quickly ran and followed the routes told to her. Before she could reach the site, someone shot her multiple times on her left shoulder with a fire dust enhanced rifle. Her aura protected her, but she was pushed to the floor and dragged due to the continuous force fired from the rifle.

After the 5th shot, the gun stopped. She quickly looked up and saw a fully armored soldier with the flag of Vale on his right shoulder attempting to reload his weapon.

Quickly, she activated her semblance and Myrtenaster to propel herself towards the soldier. Myrtenaster hit his neck, where the armor was weaker, but his aura blocked the attack. Upon contact, the red dust in Myrtenaster activated, causing a large fire explosion that pushed the Vale soldier and slammed him to a metal wall. The wall dented from the impact and his helmet fell off.

Not giving him a chance to recuperate, Weiss ran towards him to pierce his face. The soldier quickly transformed his rifle to a gladius and redirected the attack to his side. Myrtenaster pierced through the metal wall beside him and got stuck. He quickly used his sword to slice his opponent, but Weiss let go of Myrtenaster and moved closer to him to prevent the blade from touching her.

She elbowed him on the jaw and grabbed his wrist that was holding the gladius to control the weapon. She then twisted his wrist, which weakened his grip as he fell to the floor due to the wrist lock.

Not releasing his weapon even with the pain as his right arm was locked, he used his legs to kick upwards on Weiss before she attempted to knee his elbow. The kick landed on her chest, pushing her upwards until she slammed on the ceiling and fell to the floor.

Before he could attack her again, she flipped from the floor to move backwards to give distance between them. When she was near her Myrtenaster, she quickly pulled it out of the wall and prepared a battle stance.

He ran at her to slash her neck but was redirected immediately by Myrtenaster while using lightning dust. This electrocuted his weapon and his right arm, temporarily immobilizing his right arm. With that, Weiss activated his semblance to time dilate herself, performing dozens of precise strikes on the soldier per second.

Realizing that his aura couldn't take more damage, he charged towards her and pushed her till her back hit the wall. Preventing her movements, he kneed her on the stomach, and elbowed her back when she leaned forward from the first attack. He used his left hand to grab the blade of Myrtenaster and used his gladius to slash her.

In desperation, Weiss used the wall behind her as a support as she used both of her legs to push him away from her. He flew 20 feet away on the corridor. In his midflight, Weiss propelled towards him using her semblance and pierced him with Myrtenaster. The additional force kept him still in midair until he slammed on a wall.

Myrtenaster was piercing deeper into him due to his low aura and his movements were limited because he was trapped to the wall. He frantically let go of his gladius and used both of his hands to grab the Myrtenaster to prevent it from going deeper.

Weiss shouted as she continued to put more force on her weapon and activate her ice dust. Hundreds of spikes began to appear around Myrtenaster and penetrated through the soldier's hands, arms, and shoulder. Blood spurred out everywhere from his arms as he agonized over the intense pain.

Some of the blood went to her face and dress, but she ignored them. She continued to push her blade.

The blade passed through his grip as his blood was used as a lubricant. It penetrated through his aura and chest until the hilt of Myrtenaster touched his chest. He was pinned to the wall and was trying to remove the blade with his destroyed arms.

He tried to cry out in pain, but nothing was coming out of his mouth. One of his lungs was pierced, preventing air to hold inside and allowing blood to flow in.

As he frantically tried to remove the blade, slowly but surely, his body became less active till he turned motionless on the wall.

Weiss was breathing heavily from the encounter and her aura was nearly depleted. After a few breathers, she pulled Myrtenaster out and ran towards the escape room.

When she entered the room, there were still a couple of escape pods waiting for launch. She quickly went to one of them and activated it. The escape pods look like a metal sphere with bulletproof glass on the front.

However, before she could launch, a couple of Vale soldiers entered the room and saw her in the escape pod. They quickly fired their guns at her during the launch. One of the huntsmen with a grenade launcher landed a hit on the left side of her escape pod as it escaped.

Thrown out of the air cruiser, a small explosion erupted inside the pod due to the damage from the grenade launcher. A large metal piece from the left side of the pod broke and stabbed Weiss just slightly above her left waist. Her aura was not able to block it properly because of how low it was.

Weiss screeched in pain, gritting her teeth and tightly shutting her eyes. Blood began to flow on the cockpit, straining the chair and the white dress with red.

When she opened her eyes, she realized that the controls were damaged as well. All systems were not responding as she panicked to get things operational. The pod wasn't flying but falling towards the ocean.

The pod smashed to the ocean and began to sink at a fast pace. The damages from the pod caused water to leak inside and flood the cockpit. Pressure and water kept building up as the pod goes deeper in the ocean.

The princess removed her seat belt and tried to wear the emergency diving suit. However, she realized that she couldn't wear because the cockpit was flooded, and the large metal piece was still attached to her waist.

As the pod kept going deeper and deeper, her ears felt like they were about to explode. What frightened her to no ends was that the window showed nothing but pitch black. She was so far from the surface of the ocean.

Hysterically, she grabbed the emergency kit and the oxygen mask. She was going to try to swim her way to the surface before it was too late. She pulled the emergency eject lever, but the window won't open due to the damage.

Pure white dread and fear kept filling her from within every microsecond. She was so scared to die like this.

She kicked on the window with all her might. Out of desperation to get out, she used Myrtenaster with cyan dust to shatter the window. This broke the window, but the sudden wave of water knocked her out with its tremendous pressure and density.

A small piece of the reinforced glass gazed her eyelids when the water charged in.

Slowly going unconscious as well as not being able to remove one of her restraints, she continued to go deeper to the ocean with the pod.

Her eyes closed as she saw two glowing red eyes looking down on her from the pitch-black darkness. Then everything went dark as she continued to fall.

 **Unknown Cave**

Weiss woke up to the sound of sea birds all around her. When she opened her eyes, it took her a few seconds to process that she was no longer in the air ship. She was inside a cave with a giant hole above and below at the center. The hole above allowed the sunlight to light up most of the cave. There was even an apple tree growing near the center, with its leaves and branches growing towards the light.

She looked around the cave and could see that she was lying on the base of the tree. The cave was over 30 meters in diameter with a small waterfall falling from the opening above the cave to the hole below it.

She tried to remember what happened and quickly recalled the attack on the airship by Vale. The feeling of dread filled her once more when she remembered falling to the ocean with her pod. What confused her was how she was able to get out. She couldn't recall if she removed her restraints and swam back to the surface. Not to mention, if she did reach the surface, how did she end up inside a cave with no ocean in sight.

She continued to jagg her memory but could recall nothing. The last thing she could recall was a pair of eyes looking at her.

The princess frowned, thinking that she must have had a concussion to imagine something like that.

Weiss tried to get up, but a sudden unbearable pain started to form around her left waist. The pain drained all her strength and caused her to sit back down on the tree.

The large chunk of metal was still impaled on her. Observing the wound, Weiss exhaled in relief because the metal didn't hit any major organs or blood vessels. However, she couldn't leave it there too long as infection or chemical deterioration could poison her body.

Auras were able to heal any non-critical injuries. However, auras are not able to heal wounds if there was something blocking it or preventing it from repair. Like a bullet, a knife, or a giant chunk of metal that was currently impaled to her.

What was worse, the wound around the metal that impaled her had healed completely. Making it a lot more difficult and painful to remove.

One of the disadvantages of auras was that it could be too effective. It would heal anything quickly, even if said injury shouldn't be healed at the time being.

She touched the metal a bit to see if she could remove it herself. White pain electrocuted her entire body the moment she tried to remove it. She clenched her teeth to ease the pain and gave up on the idea of removing it herself now. Her aura should prevent infection and poisoning for the time being.

It was then that she realized that she was still wearing that stupid fur coat. She must have forgotten to remove it from the chaos that occurred back on the ship. Trying to remove it would be difficult because of the metal that was impaled to her. It also wasn't that wet so she might be able to use it as a blanket while waiting for rescue.

Speaking of rescue, the princess looked around herself to see where the emergency survival kit was. She felt relief when she found it, but it quickly turned to despair when she opened the kit. The kit had a large hole at the side, so the GPS tracking and various other equipment were lost in the ocean. The only things left on the kit were medical tools and various survival tools.

Her hopes went up again when she found a phone. "Yes!"

Turning it on, static was the only thing she could hear from it. "Hello! Hello!"

There were no replies.

Suddenly feeling tired from all the stress and emotions she went through. She placed her phone down. She concluded that she must be in a remote area, far from networks. The phone could be used to send short ranged signals to nearby vessels to inform them of her location. She could even contact them when any vessels were close enough.

It was also fortunate that the phone was solar powered, continuous use would not be a problem. She also needed to be careful though, because a vessel from Vale of Vacuo would also be able to locate her.

The princess looked up at the giant hole above, thinking of ways to climb up there in her current state. Then she heard something moving in the darker side of the cave.

Feeling both fearful and hopeful, more on the former, she kept her eyes on where the sound came from. "W-Who's there?!"

There was no reply, but the sound of something moving began to increase. It sounded like dozens of joints cracking on each other's.

"Show yourself!" She demanded in a frightful tone while using her free hands to look for Myrtenaster. Only to feel more scared when she realized its no longer with her.

The unknown sound kept getting louder in the shadows. Weiss was able to get a small glimpse of something on the wall.

"I'm warning you, show yourself now!" she demanded while trying to move far away from the shadow as possible.

The movements in the shadow increased.

"I'm a member of the Atlas Royal Family. I know powerful people." She informed out of panic.

The figure was slowly moving away from the shadows that concealed it.

"We can negotiate. I can give you a lot of money if you'd show yourself and help me."

However, what came next shocked her beyond anything she could have ever expected. From the dark shaded section on the roof of the cave, a pair of red glowing eyes was intently staring at her.

A strong chill traveled across Weiss's spine. That's when she realized that the person looking at her was not human, but something else entirely.

It was attached to the wall, crawling on it like it was the floor. What was disturbing was his lower body was crawling with its back while his front body was crawling with its front. It was as if his waist rotated to a 180-degree angle. His head was also turned to 180 degrees and was looking at her intensely.

It moved around the wall like a twisted form of a contortionist while it tilted its head observing her.

Weiss screamed louder than she ever thought possible.

The figure let go of the wall and dropped down to the ground in front of her. The creature was nothing like she has ever seen or heard from. In fact, it was a grotesque form that could not be imagined easily.

The creature's skin color was completely pitch black which gave an affect that it was a part of the shadows in the cave. Its skin could not easily be described as it looked smooth and shiny but from the way it absorbs light, it was far from it. The light looked like it was being absorbed and devoured by countless microscopic organisms moving rapidly on its skin. It only had a few moving hairs all around its body with multiple holes that appear to be opening and closing on its skin.

Its body was filled with multiple skin and muscle lines as if the figure was an over sketched drawing of a human form. This gave the figure an appearance that it was entirely made of tiny small lines put very close together.

The bone structures were also completely different, it had more bones than what a humanoid figure normally has, and they were all hidden underneath its skin. The stomach, chest, arms, neck, legs, waist, and head looked denser and more intricate. The figure also had six digits on each hand and foot.

However, what scared her the most was its face. The front of its face looked like an additional skull layer was placed inside it which made it slightly elongated, causing its unnatural glowing red eyes to be placed too deep on its eye sockets. The eyes were in vertical slit form but there were also rows of horizontal near transparent ommatidia that crosses the slits.

It was nearly bald, with some short black hair like tentacles moving on its head. There was no nose, but twelve silted holes placed close to each other.

There were no ears at the side of its head, what replaced it was a small tiny hole surrounded by lines of opening like the ones under a mushroom which appeared to be moving as well.

It also had two mouths, one very closely overlapping the other giving it an appearance of only one mouth. The front mouth had a few short razor-sharp mandible fangs that covered its lips that was also covering a more human like jaw. It's tongue, showing a bit from its mouth, was a black long organ that separated to four parts at the end. With hair like substance emerging from between the split.

It was also big, being at over nine feet in height when standing.

"Stay back!" screamed Weiss, frightened beyond reason.

She tried to move backwards, but the metal still attached to her just made it too painful. The moment she tried to move back, the pain would remove all the stamina from her.

Too scared to think, she got any rock from her surrounding and threw it at the figure. Hoping that it would stop it from approaching her.

The figure didn't move and just took the rocks on what should be its chest. It just continued to look at her intensely without sound or any other movements.

Weiss quickly grabbed the phone again and called on it frantically. "Could anyone read me?! This is Weiss Schnee, ambassador of the Kingdom of Atlas! If anyone is hearing me, please help me! I don't know where I am! Please hurry, something is going to kill me!"

Fear and panic were the only thing she could feel.

"My life is in danger right now! Something is here with me and is going to kill me! Please help!"

The creature continued to look at her with unreadable demonic eyes.

"I repeat again, can anyone hear me? This is Weiss Schnee, ambassador of the Kingdom of Atla…." She continued to repeat her calls over and over again. It must have been over two hundred times now, but she will not stop. She was too afraid to stop.

"Please help me! Please! Please!... Anyone! Please…" The scared girl continued to call as the hours go by. Till hours turned to days. While calling, she never took her eyes off from the monstrous figure. And it never stopped watching.

 **Two Days Later**

The bright light from the sun shined on a pale girl's sleeping face. She turned her body to prevent the light from touching her face. Within a few seconds, the girl instantly got up when she recalled the monstrous figure.

She quickly looked around her and could see the monstrous figure inside a small cave. Its back towards her as it was eating something. Her eyes widened, and she quickly looked through her entire body to make sure a limb wasn't missing. Relief washed over her because everything was still in place.

The phone was still clenched tightly on her hand. She realized she must have fallen asleep due to emotional exhaustion, continuously calling and not sleeping nearly two days.

While double checking her body, she realized that the metal piece that was supposed to be attached to her was missing. The wound was completely healed, only a scar remained.

She looked at the creature that was still eating something with unease. Surely, that thing didn't remove the metal piece and healed her. She also didn't know what exactly that thing was eating, nor did she really want to know.

Weiss also realized she was less scared of it than before. Probably due to continuous exposure and the monster never actually attacked at all. It didn't seem interested in eating her. However, she informed herself that she shouldn't let her guard down. It might just be waiting for the best time to eat her.

She had to escape the cave while it was distracted. Slowly and quietly, she began climbing the walls towards the opening on top of the cave. Making sure to move as quiet as possible to avoid its attention.

The cave was tall, she had to climb over 20 meters in height to reach the opening. As she neared the opening, the wall above her became unstable when she grabbed it. She screamed while falling and hit the floor with a loud thud. Her aura protected her from any damage. But the massive wall was also falling towards her. Having no time to dodge, Weiss fearfully closed her eyes and used her hands to cover her face.

But nothing fell on her. She slowly opened her eyes to see a pair of red eyes looking back at her. She stiffened in fear and held her breath.

The creature was on top of her. It used its body to block the giant wall from falling towards Weiss. Tilting its head, as if trying to understand the human's expression. In its mouth was the piece of metal that pierced Weiss, but smaller. It was eating that.

The creature stood up and slowly walked towards its smaller cave to continue eating the metal. Acting as if the previous event never occurred.

Weiss continued to lie paralyzed on the floor with shock. The princess breathed deeply when she realized she held her breath for over a minute. She remained like that for several hours.

 **Hours Later**

After the incident, Weiss tried to climb up the wall again. This time properly with her semblance. The creature just ignored her as she moved upwards.

When she got out of the hole, she realized that they were on top of a mountain on a lifeless island in the middle of the ocean. The river on top of the mountain came from the gathered moisture above.

Feeling very thirsty, she used her hands to drink as much as she could. When looking from the mountain, she could see no land on sight. Just a vast ocean. "Damn it."

Moving downwards to the ground was difficult because of the high incline, but she managed to get down without too much trouble. On the ground, she made sure to stay alert, incase the creature suddenly ambushes her. Using the phone, she checked if there was a signal close by while walking circles on the island.

After the 5th rotation, it was concluded that there really was no network anywhere near the island.

Tired from the walk, she sat down on the beach. Calling the phone every hour in case any ships or planes passed the area. She tried to find wood to create a fireplace or a giant sign for air ships to see, but there were absolutely no trees in the island. The only tree on the island was the apple tree in the cave with that creature.

So, she just stayed on the beach and continued to wait.

 **Three Days Later**

Hunger. Hunger was the dominant feeling the princess was having right now. With no vegetation or animal life on the island, there was no way for her to find food. There was a lot of fresh water from the river, but no organic substances.

She hadn't had anything to eat for five days. Five long days of continuous activity and difficulties had placed a lot of stress on her body. Her aura was now dangerously low from the lack of nutrition and trying to protect her from the elements on the island. Especially during the night when temperatures could go below 10 degrees Celsius.

Finding food was her utmost priority or else she won't have enough energy to function properly. There was only one area with a food source, and that was the apple tree inside the cave. The cave where the creature was living in.

Weiss avoided that place like a plague. The creature never left the cave and never bothered her at all for the past three days she was outside. Aside from some nights when she felt like something was watching her.

Getting food would mean that she had to go back inside the cave. "Was it worth going back inside to get food with the possibility of being attacked?" A part of her didn't think the creature was trying to eat her or kill her, if it did, it could have done it anytime. Not to mention, it did heal her by removing the metal piece from her.

She was still fearful though, as there is always a chance it might attack when she enters the cave. It might be territorial, or it might be an animal who could only stay inside caves. That face also didn't give any signs that it could be a kind animal.

Should she die by the elements or possibly get eaten by a giant monster? One was a certainty while the other a possibility. With that, she forced her resolve to climb up the mountain to the cave.

When Weiss reached the peak, she looked down on the hole to see if the creature was still in there. Hoping that it might have left somewhere else.

The creature was still in the cave, slowly digging a smaller cave in a wall.

Taking a gamble, Weiss took a small rock and threw it on the creature. She was ready to run away if it showed any aggression.

When the rock hit its back, the creature stopped its digging and looked towards Weiss. It looked at her with a neutral expression for a couple of seconds, then it continued digging.

Weiss sighed in relief and slowly climbed down to the cave. She kept her eyes on the creature though, incase it would suddenly attack her.

The creature continued to ignore her to focus on its task. It also appeared to be eating some of the rocks.

In the cave, Weiss carefully walked towards the tree to look for any apple on it. When she found one, she quickly pulled it out from the tree. But the moment the fruit separated from the tree, the creature in the cave stopped its digging.

Weiss didn't realize that when she took a bite from the apple, the creature flinched and looked towards the source of its discomfort. Its eyes glowed even brighter when it looked at the apple on Weiss's hand.

Panic started to swarm in Weiss when she saw that the creature was looking at her intensely. Its expression was no longer neutral, but in aggravation.

It started to walk towards Weiss as she tried to run far away from the monster. She couldn't escape quickly or use her semblance due to her low aura level. They kept moving until she was cornered on a wall.

As it slowly approached her, she could now clearly see how big it was. It really was over 9 feet in height, and from the sound of its footsteps, it must weigh nearly a ton.

When the creature came close to her, it slowly extended its hand towards her. As if it was trying to grab something.

From her fear and panic, she couldn't realize that the creature was aiming at the apple that she was still holding. Out of adrenaline or sheer survival impulse, she slammed the apple on the face of the creature when it was close to her.

The apple exploded due to her strength and a large chunk of the apple went into its mouth. The creature quickly went back and whimpered from the attack.

The unexpected behavior caught Weiss off guard as the creature continued to whimper. It tried to its best to spit out as much of the apple from its mouth. Vomiting out its stomach while using its hands to force things out of its mouth.

The creature backed away even more while trembling. Its trembling continued to grow each second until it grabbed its head in pain. It then started to cry in agony as it tightly clenched its head to relieve the pain. Trying to rip something from its head to ease its misery.

It then quickly went to a wall and kept slamming its head on it. Every impact caused the entire cave to tremble slightly from the force. It even grinded its head on the walls, causing a line of black blood on them.

Still in great pain, it cried and screeched even louder as it fell to the floor while scratching its head. It looked like the creature was trying to rip its head apart. Its cries sounded horrible, like the sound of babies of various animal species crying in union. Black tears were also falling from its eyes.

When Weiss glimpsed its eyes, it looked like the creature didn't know what was happening to its body. Its eyes began to show sighs of sadness, confusion, and fear.

Black blood splattered the floor as it continued to rip its own tissues apart. However, the creature had a remarkable healing ability. The moment a tissue was ripped off, it would instantly regenerate. This made it even more difficult for it to rip its head off.

Weiss continued to watch as the creature that plagued her mind for the past couple of days squirmed in agony below her. It continued to scream, cry and rip itself apart on the floor for a minute till it suddenly look like it was in a seizure as black foam started coming out of its mouth.

The seizure continued to nearly three minutes till it suddenly stopped moving. The monster lied still on the floor, piled around its own flesh and blood.

The princess, too shocked from what she saw to move or do anything, could only stand on the wall and watch. Not understanding what happened and what to do next. She could tell that the creature was still alive from the rise and fall of its chest.

Too afraid to stay any longer in the cave, Weiss went to the tree and grabbed as many apples as she could carry and climbed out of the cave. She looked at the creature that was still lying on the floor one more time above the hole. With that she proceeded to climb herself down to the surface of the island.

 **Thank you for reading! To those wondering what that monster was, well that's Jaune! I wanted a Grimm beast that people could not relate to, so I designed his entire biology and social behavior. :D If you expected a vicious animal like monster, well this is not really the fic for that. This is a fic more in light with corruption and emotional degradation. You'll see what the Grimm Jaune will act like. Also, if you are expecting smut, this is not the fic for you. There will barely be implicit sexual actions. This is a twisted fairy tale, so it will be a twisted story of love, fear, and betrayal A song of crow, owl, and dove! HAHAHA!**

 **P.S. Sorry about the spellings or grammar. I'm not good at writing, but I love thinking of stories. Please review and message what you think about it! I love reading all of them!**


End file.
